


Perlucidus

by psybexm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, Introspection, also i never finished b2/w2, listen i just love colress, sometimes you freeze an entire city for kicks and that's okay! that's valid!, sort of follows the generations episode but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psybexm/pseuds/psybexm
Summary: When a man freezes a city, there is much to think about.
Kudos: 11





	Perlucidus

**Author's Note:**

> (shows up 8 years late) yo y'all still like colress right
> 
> listen i just. really like colress. and also i just think it's wild how he froze a whole city.

There is a lot that can be thought about when preparing to freeze one of Unova’s largest cities.

For one; what will become of the people? Will they be trapped inside of their homes with the doors frozen shut? Will the ones outside perish in the initial blast? Will they be frozen solid where they stand? Will they be unaffected by the usage of a Pokémon’s move on them entirely?

And what of the Pokémon themselves? Will they perish? Simply faint as if it were a normal encounter? Endure the amalgamation between natural and man-made? Draw forth their true strength to power through and continue to thrive in a now frigid climate?

As a scientist and leader of Neo Team Plasma, Doctor Farran Colress intends to answer all of these questions in due time.

It is dark in Opelucid. In the distance, he can see the always-bright Nimbasa City; if he squints, he can make out the highrises of Castelia. No matter right now, however; those cities may be frozen in due time. Right now, he will draw forth the strength of a Legendary to freeze the northernmost of Unova’s many cities.

Zinzolin already roams below, heavy robes pulled tight around him as Liepards and Haxoruses wreak havoc and send citizens running for cover and safety. They expect their Gym Leader to protect them, and protect them he shall.

For now, at least. There are many unknown variables when it comes to science, after all. There is no telling what may happen when the Kyurem Cannon is finally fired.

He pulls up a video feed on one of the Plasma Frigate’s many screens. Kyurem is immobile in its containment; it has likely exhausted itself after trying to break free for the better part of the day. No matter if it is exhausted, however; scientific progress must continue, unhindered by needs and emotion.

Yes, he will bring out Kyurem’s true strength with this little experiment of his. Perhaps it is a tad on the unethical side of science, but sacrifices must always be made in the pursuit of knowledge and progress. There is little room for feelings to get in the way when ensuring success.

His fingers dance across an array of buttons and keys as he readies the Kyurem Cannon for its first usage. Below, Zinzolin battles Gym Leader Drayden as citizens flee for their homes. The city where past and future entwine will soon be frozen in time; it’s ironic, in a sense. He allows himself a chuckle as the bottom of the Frigate opens up to make way for the cannon.

On the screen, Kyurem’s eyes flare with energy. Power flows from its body as he taps away at the buttons laid before him. He is almost giddy with anticipation as power builds in the cannon, waiting for the press of a button to finally be unleashed. There is only one thing left to do now, and that is to at long last realize the peak of his scientific progress.

He fires the cannon.

Instantly, Kyurem’s roar echoes throughout the Frigate. Its eyes are a reddened glare of fury and energy. A beam of pure ice and power surges from the cannon; the light is near-blinding as it illuminates the night sky.

And just like that, Opelucid City is frozen solid underneath him.

He shivers; it seems Kyurem’s bitter cold has managed to reach even him. Despite this, he cannot help but beam, to laugh in near-disbelief as he runs a gloved hand through slicked-back hair. He has _done it;_ he has realized a _Legendary Pokémon’s_ true potential. The experiment is an outstanding success. All he needs now is—

“I have the DNA Splicers. Our operation is a success.”

Zinzolin’s voice tells him all that he needs to hear. He allows a low, pleased chuckle as he prepares for retreat. To the team, it may seem as though their ideal world is one step closer to realization. To him, however, this is merely the defining moment of his entire scientific career, and he intends to bask in his self-imposed glory for as long as he can.

Below, Drayden falls to his knees. Below, people are frozen in the streets. Below, there are no Pokémon to be seen. Below, a city stands still.

He only smiles.

“I’ve seen what I wanted to see. Let’s head back, now.”


End file.
